Guilty Pleasures
by TiffanyNida69
Summary: Read & find out ;) but read at your own risk. Rated M for sex themes. ADULTS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>***Hey guys! Not sure if I should make this a one-shot or an actual story. Yal can be the judge of that lol. Anyways, let me know what you think! CAUTION: THIS STORY HAS ADULT CONTENT THAT CHILDREN SHOULD NOT BE READING. RATED M FOR SEX THEMES, SEX THEMES &amp; MORE SEX THEMES lmao! Please be advised! Enjoy! And for God's sake, I am only human...i tend to make mistakes so please excuse any errors lol.***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Read and find out ;) lol<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty Pleasures: A Fantasy Come To Life<strong>_

_**PART 1**_

* * *

><p>Vincent Keller was a powerful man in his line of business of owning a military bank meant for soldiers over seas. He had several offices located all of the US and a couple even over seas as well. It was a successful private bank that he decided to create while he himself was at war. It was difficult receiving money wires or money orders while over seas to be able to purchase things needed while they had made the country their home. They were gone months and months on end at a time and they had needs too. Food to cook, toiletries, etc. It was very difficult as is with the war going on much less having issues with money.<p>

The wives and families of the soldiers over seas had the great convenience of just simply walking into a bank and putting money into their account. It was just that simple. The government paid Vincent great amounts to keep his business a success.

Even though he live in great success and was extremely handsome, inside and out, he was single and a very lonely man at that. The most he ever had with a woman was one night stands and that just wasn't enough for him. Deep down, he wanted to find that one specific person to claim as his own... a lover... a wife... and a friend to share his wealth with until the end of time.

But he was very picky too and his options were limited. He didn't just want to settle down with just anyone... he wanted Catherine Chandler.

Catherine was a long time friend of his for about 5 years. He met her at a bar one time and found her highly irresistible. He didn't sleep with her despite the fact that he mainly walked into a bar in search for his next mistress because to him, she was way more than just a one night stand. He hired her first hand as his secretary when he first opened up the bank. She was very good at what she did as far as work went, but he wanted to keep her close. They had been friends ever since.

What he didn't know was that she wanted him just as badly as he did. She hid it as a way of playing hard to get... almost as if it was a game and she knew she had this man wrapped around her tiny finger. Her looks could have put any man to their knees begging her to be theirs, but she turned her nose at them... they wasn't Vincent Keller.

She had long dark brown hair, almost like an Egyptian goddess would that was silky and waved with light curls which came down to her shoulders. She was thin, but not too thin... practically perfect with her hour-glass frame which caused men to drool in pure ecstasy. Her breasts were perky, but not that large either. They were just right, and they both fantasized how perfect they would fit into his palms. Her lips were soft, yet slightly plump and thin and he always wondered how they would feel against his. Her eyes were a dark green, almost like a pair of emeralds to get lost at looking at them. And then her long, smooth legs that he just wanted to grab a hold of and caress... shower them with hot kisses and nips and have wrapped around his waist as he plunged deep inside of her.

Yes, he had tons of fantasies of this woman... and she had tons of him. The tension was there, and the struggle was very much real. Seemed like every time they had seen each other in the past 5 years, the tension would build up even more between them.

* * *

><p>For example, this morning when he arrived to the office, he would do his normal flirtations with the secretary of the lobby of the entire building before stepping inside of the elevator which took him up to the 24th floor to his business.<p>

Today was different though, it had been raining... He took his time flirting with Alex this morning so he could close and hang up his umbrella.

He made his way to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Once inside, he pushed the button to take him to his destination and looked at the paper he grabbed from the lobby. He was so wrapped up in the hockey scores that he didn't even see Catherine sprinting towards the elevator as the doors began to close.

She stuck her hand in the door to force them to open back and his head snapped up and he swallowed hard by the sight of her.

"Sorry... didn't mean to impose on you in this lift." she said with a smile that completely hypnotized him. "Boss?"... "Mr. Keller?"... she said to get his attention when it had seemed he was off into an alternate universe of sorts, which he was.

"Hmm?" he said snapping back into reality causing her to giggle slightly, "Oh, no... your not imposing at all." he said as he cleared his throat.

The whole time he made glances at her from behind as the silence lingered inside the elevator.

Her white cotton, button up blouse was soaked at the top, revealing her white lace bra straps through the shirt. He tried to take his eyes off of her... God knows he tried, but the fact of the matter was he just couldn't help himself.

She could feel his eyes burning holes into her skin from behind her and she smiled deviously at the fact of how she had this man whipped and hadn't even slept with him.

His eyes continued down her body to her legs and he imagined how badly he wanted to just grab her by the thighs and lift her up and against one of the four walls that surrounded them in the tiny elevator and take her then and there. But he had better class than that... she meant more to him than a dusty, cramped up elevator.

She bit her bottom lip when she heard him groan as he cleared his throat. He didn't even realize that he had groaned until it had already escaped his lips... hence why the sudden clearing of his throat to try to hide that it was a groan.

The elevator dung to let them know that they had made it to their destination and he stood for a moment as he watched Catherine walk out... _**Jesus!**_ he thought to himself. He had to regain control before continuing his day at the office.

The things she did to nag it on... God how she teased him in great lengths and it made him wonder if she too wanted him just as badly.

As soon as he walked into his office, she came and knocked on the door, "I don't mean to bother you, but you have a call on line 3 and I have the files you wanted me to gather up yesterday on the loans for Private Evan Marks."

He nodded and directed with his hand for where she could sit the files as he picked up the phone and began talking.

He turned around with his back facing Catherine as she sat the files down onto his desk. She didn't leave right away... Instead she stood and stared, watching his back muscles flex as he moved around while talking. She listened to his deep, yet sensual voice and got caught up in how firm his ass looked.

She craved to see what lied beneath his dress pants and white dress button up shirt... How she longed to feel his skin... she pictured herself taking him on his desk only to have the other employees rumor about what happened between them behind a closed and locked door... she wondered what it sound like to make him cry her name, begging her for more.

And that was not all she imagined with him... as a matter of fact, she wondered every day what it would be like to be the girl that held his hand down the streets of New York as they took a stroll with each other... how it would feel to be the one he loved and cherished every single day and she wanted to be the girl who woke up every morning next to him.

All of this seemed to be a fantasy...

He had to have someone in his life with how gorgeous he looked.

His hair was short, and he wore it in a messy, yet hot way. His facial hair trimmed the outlines of his jaw, and was kept trimmed perfectly. His arms and hands had visible veins that completely drugged her with lust and his eyes were of a golden brown that melted her every time her eyes would lock with his.

She snapped back into reality when she heard him getting ready to hang up the phone and she quietly escaped from his office.

As the day came to an end, Vincent prepared to leave yet another day of work... and Catherine.

He shut and locked his office door, as he would any other day, then turned to find Catherine still working on files.

"Hey." he said puzzled, wondering why she was still there.

She didn't look up at him, just simply said hey back as she continued to work. He starred at her for a moment, enjoying her presence as she worked.

"Uhm... I gotta lock up the office." he said clearing his throat and smiling, "You can always finish those tomorrow." he continued as he waited for her response.

She wrote down a few more things, and typed on the computer, then closed the file and shut down her computer, "No need, I just finished." she said softly as she smiled looking up at him.

They walked out of the office and she continued to walk on without him as he locked the door to it. He sprinted to catch up to her before she completely left because he actually wanted to talk to her.

"Catherine...Catherine, wait!" he yelled as he ran and caught the elevator just in time. She turned her head and laughed slightly when he struggled to get inside of the elevator as he continued, "So uhm... I'm not really good at this type of stuff but... I had been thinking for a while now about uhm..." he became nervous and she searched his face for what it was exactly he wanted, "I was wondering if you uhm... Are you... busy? This Friday night? Because I was hoping that if you wasn't we could uhm... You know, uhm..." She started to smiled, holding back a laugh at how freakish he was acting. It was actually kind of cute to her, "Maybe we could go out to dinner or something... grab a glass of wine over a nice meal?" he finally released the breath he had held in the whole time he was speaking to her and she looked down at her hands before looking up, "I'd love to Vincent..." the elevator doors opened and they walked out together in sync as she continued, "But you should know that I am not like other girls."

"And what exactly do you mean Miss Chandler?" he said with a seductive smile.

She smiled as she stated her reason, "I'm not all for fancy restaurants or glasses of wine... I am more of a movies kind of chick, who likes small diners to eat at... and when it comes to a man wanting to take me out for a drink..." she paused as she raised up onto her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I'm a liquor kind of girl." she came back down to her feet and smiled at his reaction. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard as she backed up to her car, "Come pick me up at 7 Friday."

He nodded as she got into her car and rolled her window down, "See ya Vincent." and she left.

* * *

><p>The days leading up to Friday felt like a century. Vincent had dreamt of this day for many years and here they were, sitting in his black 5-speed camero on the way to The Fizz nightclub and bar to have a few drinks and possibly dance together.<p>

He was more nervous than he thought he would be and she didn't pay no mind to it at all. She actually felt great to make him squirm.

As they arrived to the club, Vincent exited the car and walked around to open the door for Catherine.

"Thank you." she said as she stepped out into the light so that Vincent could get a better look at her in her blue dress that hugged her curves loosely. Her hair was up in a clip and her make-up was light yet beautifully done.

He wasn't much of a night club kind of guy, but for Catherine... he would do just about anything.

As they entered, they went directly for the bar where her long time friend, and cousin helped take away fear from desperate customers with her drinks, "Hey Tess. Bacardi with lime please." Catherine said as she took a seat at one of the stools. Vincent sat down next to her and Tess had not recognized him being there before, "Whose the hottie?" she asked Catherine as she handed her, her drink.

Catherine looked up to Vincent who shed the look of being lost as he scanned the room, then back to Tess, "Tess, this is my boss, Vincent. Vincent, this is my cousin Tess."

"Hmm, upping our game are we?" Tess asked sarcastically.

Catherine's eyes became huge and she pressed her lips together, "Really Tess?"

Tess laughed then turned her attention to Vincent, "And what can I get you, Vincent?"

"Uhm... I'll just have a beer." he stated as he lightly grinned.

Tess leaned over the bar towards him seductively as she asked, "Draft or bottle?"

"Bottle." he said clearing his throat.

"Back off Tess, hes mine." Catherine playfully whispered to the bartender to where Vincent couldn't hear. Tess handed him his beer then walked off to tend to some other customers.

Catherine took her finger and stirred her drink as she watched Vincent drink his beer, "What?" he asked when he noticed her stare.

She shrugged her shoulders as she suck the beverage off of her finger then threw her head back to finish off her drink. It left a bitter taste in her mouth so she bit into the lime slice that was left in the glass. She sat it down with a light slam then stood, grabbing Vincent's hand, "Come on, lets dance."

He fumbled words trying to decline her offer, but he quickly sat his beer down and followed. Once in the middle of the dance floor, Catherine took her clip out of her hair and started dancing. Vincent just stood there, not really knowing what to do next. Catherine smiled, "Come on!..." she shouted over the crowd and music, "Loosen up!"

"I can't dance!" he said a little too loud for comfort.

She stopped dancing as she smiled and took his hand. She pulled him closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. Her back was against his chest and his heart began to race at how close they were. She reached up behind her and hooked her right hand onto the back of his neck, pulling it down and whispered in his ear, "Just follow my lead."

She started swaying against him to the beat of the music blaring through the speakers as she slid her hands down his arms and to his hands to keep them on her hips. He started to sway with her... opened up to her in a way only the fantasy side of him would have done... he began losing himself completely. He shut his eyes as he pulled her arms up and around his neck from behind her and he trailed his hands down her arms, down the sides of her breasts, and down her curves to her hips and grabbed them forcefully, pulling her closer to him. His lips were merely inches away from her ear and he caught a whiff of her shampoo from being so close.

This woman had no fear at all and she gave Vincent the confidence he needed to be close to her. Even though he had random fantasies about her, he never expected them to ever be this close.

They continued to ground against each other and sway to the music as others did the same around them. She turned her head slowly, gazing up at Vincent. His eyes were looking down and she smiled as she said, "Look at me." in a low whisper.

He swallowed hard, looking up into Catherine's emeralds as she pulled him down for a kiss. He was shocked, but kissed back as his grip became tighter around her waist.

In this moment, their fantasies were not far from becoming a reality...

_**To Be Continued... (IF YOU WANT ME TO OF COURSE lol!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>**o.O …... DEAD! Let me know what ya think! Special shout out to my girl Empress Beastie for her wonderful story Netherworld and to my darling sista from anotha motha, Kezlyn for her new story Fugitive. Check those stories out! They are amazing!**<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: WOW! So shocked at the amount of reviews I have received on just one chapter so far. Obviously you all have convinced me to carry onward with this story, which I'll admit, I had originally planned it out to be just a one-shot lol so if you have any ideas, please let me know lol. Otherwise this story will be extremely short... Thanks again for your support.)<strong>

**Summary: Read and find out ;)**

**Rated: M for mature. ADULTS ONLY! Sexual Content...Violence...Language...Etc.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty Pleasures: A Fantasy Come To Life<strong>_

_**PART 2**_

* * *

><p>"Vincent?!" Catherine shouted finally getting his attention. He looked at her and Tess like a deer standing in front of headlights as he cleared his throat and tried to calm himself down from his daydream, "Hm?" he asked in response.<p>

Catherine pressed her lips together as she said, "Tess was just asking you what you wanted to drink." she let out a giggle as she took a sip of her drink.

"Uhm, I'll have a beer." he stated as he rubbed the heel of his hands onto his eyes.

"Draft or bottle." Tess asked causing him to look up at her like he was lost. Was it just him or was he suffering from Deja Vu? "Bottle..." he said as he stood, "I'll be right back." he continued as he walked off towards the bathroom.

"What's with him?" Tess asked as she sat the bottle down onto the bar. Catherine didn't say a word. Instead she watched him until he had completely disappeared around a corner, "Beats me." she said with a smile. She slung her head back finishing her drink as she proceeded to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em>'Come on Keller. Get a hold of yourself!' <em>He thought to himself as he slung water up into his face from the sink. He looked up into the mirror wondering why he couldn't just act normal around her... I mean seriously, he knew the woman for 5 years. But in reality, this was the first time he actually took her out on a date. Was this a date? Or just two co-workers going out for a drink?

All of his thoughts fumbled into scattered pieces. What would he do next?

'_Be a man Keller... Just be normal.'_ he thought again as grabbed a paper towel and dried his face.

* * *

><p>Catherine was dancing to the slow, sensual beat of the music in a crowd full of people.<p>

Rolling her hips...

Running her hands through her hair...

And occasionally she would get so lost in the music that her eyes would close in complete seduction. Dancing was highly natural to her and she caused a lot of guys heads to turn at the sight of her.

One guy in particular had his eyes on her the minute she walked through the door, but now he had seen this moment as a way to make his move on her... charm her, and possibly get her to bed.

Zeke was extremely good looking, but had bad luck when it came to women. So he came prepared tonight with some sedatives to put in a drink to have his way with them... tonight he targeted Catherine Chandler.

She continued to dance as Zeke placed his beer down onto the bar and proceeded to walk up to her. He began dancing from behind her and she let him. She recognized Zeke from being here several times before so she didn't see the harm in it.

* * *

><p>Vincent came back out to see Catherine dancing with another guy and felt the urge to run outside for air. He knew he had no reason to be jealous because they weren't together, but for some reason he was. Seeing another guy rubbing his hands up her curves while they danced together made him feel sick. But he couldn't let it show that it bothered him... So he walked back inside.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine looked for Vincent and began thinking that maybe he had left. Would he though? Would he leave her during their date?<p>

* * *

><p>Vincent looked around the club and saw Catherine still dancing with Zeke. He walked up to the bar and Tess looked at him shocked, "We thought that you left. You were gone for quite sometime... I know she was pretty upset about it."<p>

"Well, I beg to differ. She seems to be doing just fine dancing with that other guy." Vincent knew he shouldn't have said it in his jealous tone, but it was too late now to take back anything he said.

Tess huffed, "So you expected her to wait all night on you while you did God only knows what in the bathroom? Wow... how original."

"Look lady..."

"Don't lady me... It's Tess." the bartender snapped.

"Tess. I don't come around places like this often and obviously she knows who that guy is. I can't compete with that... I wouldn't even know how to. I've never felt this way about anyone before so I feel a little conflicted about the whole situation."

Tess felt bad for the guy but she knew her best friend all too well. Catherine wouldn't have just started dancing with Zeke just for her health, she did it in hopes to lure Vincent out. "Look club rookie, if you want her back then go out there and get her. Show her you that you want her and I'm sure she will brush off Zeke in a heart beat."

Vincent nodded as she handed him a shot, "Here, it's on me. Maybe it will help you have a little more confidence about yourself. Good luck."

He thanked the bartender and slung his head back as the beverage burned all the way down to his stomach. He stood, shedding his coat and walked towards Catherine.

She looked up and saw him... Vincent was walking ever so slowly over to her. She continued to dance, not taking her eyes off of him as he finally came face to face with her.

The music changed to a more upbeat jazz and everybody seemed to be doing a certain routine to it. Catherine grabbed Vincent's hands and pulled him over to the rest of the dancers but he stopped, pulling her back into his chest as he said, "Let's see what you can do, Miss Chandler." and he smiled deviously.

He spun her and they both raised their hands above their heads as Vincent ran his hands down her arms, and to her hips while she rotated them.

He firmly gripped her hips as he turned her around facing him and he tilted her back... She hooked her left leg around his waist and he rubbed up her leg, not exposing too much of her skin, but enough to send shock waves through her body. He became merely inches away from her neck, breathing in her scent, as she ground against him like the others did. He grabbed her hips again and spun her around, facing him as he tilted her back once more. She brought her head up slightly, causing their noses to touch and eyes to lock.

He brought her back up and spun her again and when he brought her back in she hopped up into his arms throwing her arms out as her back arched and laughed slightly at how wonderful this moment felt to her.

Vincent spun them around and she laughed even harder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Once she was back to her feet they both tried to gain their breaths while smiling at each other, "Wow... Where did you learn to do all of that?" Catherine asked as they walked up to the bar and sat next to Zeke. He was angry but he acted as normal as possible as he listened into their conversation.

"Well I guess you could say jazz joints are more of my type of places to go. You learn a lot going there and it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." he said with a smile, "Why?" he smirked.

She licked her bottom lip as she raised a brow and tucked a sweaty strand of her hair behind her ear and said, "Well, the only time I have seen you Mr. Keller is in an office. I totally underestimated you..." she turned back towards Tess, "Smirnoff Caramel on the rocks please." then she looked back at Vincent, "What?" she asked when she realized he had been staring at her the whole time.

But he didn't look at her as he had always done before... no... this time, his eyes were 3 shades darker and Catherine swallowed hard as her eyes went down to his lips then back up into his hungry gaze. They began moving towards each other slowly, taking back and forth glances between their lips and their eyes and as their lips nearly touched, Catherine closed her eyes...

"One Smirnoff Caramel on the rocks." Tess interrupted and they pulled away from each other awkwardly, clearing their throats. Catherine smiled at Tess then grabbed her drink and took a sip.

* * *

><p>As Vincent and Catherine arrived back to her apartment building, they sat for a moment in his car. Vincent tried to find words to say... it almost like he was a young teenager again.<p>

"Vincent, thank you for a wonderful time tonight. I really enjoyed myself." she said squeezing his hand and looking directly at him.

Her gaze trapt him into a moment of sweet bliss. He wanted to kiss her but what if its too soon?

He sighed as he looked down at their linked hands then back up to Catherine, "I had a great time too. We should hang again, yeah?"

She inched closer to him to kiss him as he pulled away and hopped out of the car. She was completely stunned by his actions that it kind of angered her.

She got out of the car then walked towards the door of the building and up to her apartment. '_Was he not attracted to me?' _she thought to herself as she leaned against the door of her apartment after closing it.

She jumped from being startled when somebody knocked on the door.

As she opened it her heart stopped, "Vincent..." she whispered as he grabbed her face and crushed his lips against hers. All of her sudden movements came to a complete halt and all she knew to do was kiss him back.

He pulled away, her eyes still closed... Their foreheads touched and he finally opened his eyes and backed away from her slowly, "Goodnight Catherine." he stated as he smiled and left her there speechless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED? O.O asfksjfkj! lol. I know its short but i didn't have much time to write and i wanted to give you guys something lol. Love you all!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

**(AN: So I went ahead and decided since I haven't been online much lately, I would go ahead and post another chapter. I'm loving writing this story and from what I can see, a lot of you love reading it. Hopefully by next week I will be able to update again, but if not at least I gave u all 2 chapters to read lol. As always, I love u all for being so supportive and thank you all for your kindness. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Read and find out ;)<strong>

**Rated: M for mature. ADULTS ONLY! Sexual Content...Violence...Language...Etc.**

_**Guilty Pleasures: A Fantasy Come To Life**_

_**PART 3**_

* * *

><p>Come morning, Catherine jumped up from hearing her phone ring and grabbed it to see that it was Tess. She rolled her eyes and sat up hitting the green button, "Yeah?"<p>

"Whoa... who peed in your cheerios? I take it that your date didn't go well?" Tess shot back.

Catherine sighed, "No Tess, its not that... I couldn't sleep last night and right when I started to doze off you were calling me. Sorry I snapped at you. What's up?"

"Oh nothing... just checking on my favorite cousin..."

"Tess."

"Okay, fine... spill! I want details. How did it go?" Tess asked excitedly.

Catherine thought back to when he kissed her in a rush and her heart rate sped a little from the mental images of it, "It went... great." she sighed.

"So..."

"So what?" Catherine questioned.

"Did you..."

"God no... Tess! We are taking things slow... I'm not some hooker he picked up from a street corner, Jesus!" Catherine stated a little agitated.

Tess laughed, "But you were thinking about it?"

'_All the time...' _Catherine thought to herself as she said, "No... of course not. He's really a nice guy Tess. I really like him and I want to see where things go, okay?"

"Wasn't how it looked to me last night..." Tess mumbled lowly.

"Okay Tess, I gotta go get ready for work. I'll see you later." Catherine hung up and sighed as she looked at the clock sitting next to her bed.

'_Dammit!' _she thought as she jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She turned on the water, then began stripping her clothes and took a deep breath, walking into the hot sprays of the shower and instantly her mind went back to the kiss... Vincent's kiss.<p>

She closed her eyes trying to break free from her dirty thoughts but she couldn't... it was like she could feel him come into the shower behind her. Her eyes stayed closed as she felt his hands slide around her body to her stomach.

'_Stop it Catherine... Stop __it__!' _she told herself but every time she tried, he popped back into her thoughts. She palmed her right hand onto the wall of the shower, her left onto the sliding shower door as Vincent slid his left hand down further to her core. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear lobe as he continued to rub her sweet spot. Catherine couldn't do this... she needed to stop... she couldn't keep this daydream going... and finally she pulled her thoughts into a complete halt and Vincent disappeared.

After showered and dressed into her suitable outfit she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before leaving for the office.

* * *

><p>Vincent walked into the building as he normally did... Alex tried flirting with him, but this time he didn't really flirt back... just greeted her back with a smile and carried on with himself.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about his date last night... and of course he couldn't stop thinking about Catherine. Not the normal fantasies his mind would create randomly, but he actually thought about him and her dating. He wanted to make this work with her and he hoped that she wanted the same thing.

* * *

><p>The new week flew by and Friday finally came.<p>

Catherine decided that she would go a little more casual this time and she tried to decide between two outfits.

One was a dark purple, silk tube top that tied a thin string around the neck and black skin tight jeans the other was a black spaghetti strap tank with a white button up blouse and blue denim boot cut jeans. She wanted to look sexy but not too revealing so she went with the tank and white blouse outfit.

She curled her hair and lightly put on make-up. When she double checked herself, the door buzzed and she smiled as walked towards the door.

She licked her lips and flipped her hair then opened the door, "Vincent. Hey."

"Hey yourself...You ready?" he said as he licked his bottom lip and smiled, "And you look amazing."

She started thinking about the kiss again and Vincent wondered if her silence had something to do with him, "You okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded a smile and grabbed her coat as she shut and locked her door.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived to a little diner in the middle of the city and Catherine halfway grinned as she looked up at Vincent. He smiled back as he got out of the car and opened the car door open for her. Once she exited, he grabbed her hand and webbed their fingers together as they proceeded inside.<p>

It wasn't too busy but small enough to look like it. They sat down at a booth, Vincent on one side, Catherine on the other facing him.

A teen walked up, popping gum and laid down two menus, "My name is Heather and I will be your waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink honey?" she said looking at Catherine. Catherine flipped to the beverages page and scanned it, "Do you all still have those thick chocolate shakes with the whipped cream on top? I don't see it listed..."

"Oh yeah, still have them..." the teen stated as she pointed up to a sign with her pencil, "Do you want the cherry?"

"Yes, please." Catherine replied while looking through the menu for something to eat.

Heather looked over at Vincent and smiled flirtatiously, "And what can I get for you darling?" she said just as flirtatious as her smile, "I'll have the same actually. A shake sounds pretty good right about now." he said looking over at Catherine smiling.

"Okay, two chocolate shakes coming right up. I'll be back to get your orders." Heather said as she swayed away.

Catherine giggled, "She seems a little bit desperate, don't you think?"

Vincent laughed slightly as he reached out and grabbed Catherine's hand, "She's not my type... I don't go for jail bait."

Catherine cocked her head slightly as she said, "And what is your type Mr. Keller?" as she licked her lips.

Before he could answer Heather returned with their shakes and pulled out her pad and pencil, "What can I get for you love birds?"

'_Love birds?' _Vincent thought as Catherine ordered a burger and fries. He looked at her slightly shocked as he ordered the same thing.

Once the waitress stepped away, Catherine said, "What?"

"Are you sure you can handle a burger and fries? You seem more like the salad type of girl." he stated his reason.

Catherine huffed as she leaned back into her seat, "I may be small but I definitely don't starve myself with only a salad... Is it a crime for a girl to have an appetite? Because if it is then uhm..." she leaned forward as she bit her bottom lip and whispered, "..you may have to perform a citizens arrest and cuff me."

Vincent was taking a drink of his shake at the time of her saying those last few words and nearly spit it out as shock waves went through his body.

Catherine squealed a laugh, "I was kidding Vincent."

"Ha-ha, very funny." he stated as he smiled.

Catherine continued to laugh as she whispered, "Perv."

"How am I the perv? You said it." he said laughing.

"Your the one who took it the wrong way, Keller."

"Touche, Chandler... touche."

They continued talking about themselves and laughed and joked around. They enjoyed dinner and as they finished Vincent noticed she had something on the left corner of her mouth.

Catherine freaked out when he kept staring, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No uhm... just you..." he leaned closer to her, reaching his right hand out and cupped her chin, "...you have a little something... right..." he wiped it away and she blushed in embarrassment as he smiled halfway.

They both got up and Vincent laid down a 20 for a tip and paid for the meal and they left.

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of her apartment building to end yet another wonderful night and sat in the car for a few moments before getting out. He held her hand as they walked all the way up to her apartment building talking and laughing with each other.<p>

She unlocked her door then turned around to face Vincent, who was leaned up against the wall staring at her. She sighed, "Well this was fun... thank you again. It's been a while since I have actually had a boyfriend in my life to go out and do things like this."

"Boyfriend, huh?" he said as he smiled, "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Before she could answer he bent down and kissed her and she felt like jello instantaneously. She placed her hands on his hips as he placed one hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him and his other hand was on her hip.

He pulled back slightly, then pecked her lips again as he smiled and turned away to leave.

She felt like she had died and went to heaven and she didn't want this feeling to disappear this fast... she wanted more... needed it... craved his lips against hers and suddenly she realized that she was running after him.

Vincent just stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the button to head back down to the lobby of the building. As the doors started to close, Catherine threw her arm inside to stop it. Vincent looked at her puzzled, "Catherine, what are yo..."

Before he could finish his sentence she had him pinned up against the wall of the elevator, webbing her fingers with his as her lips crashed against his.

She just couldn't resist the urges anymore and 5 years of nothing but mental pictures of him making love to her body had completely exploded.

Their kiss became uncontrollable... tongues touching... lips nibbled and sucked on... whimpering moans... heated touches and the mirror that was inside of the elevator fogged as the fire continued to build between them.

Vincent turned them around, slamming her up against the wall (pushing their linked hands above her head) causing her to whimper his name in a whisper as he continued to kiss her jaw and neck.

He smiled against her neck when he felt her thrust forward in hopes of getting more. But this was not the place he wanted this to happen... and he felt like they were moving to fast, so he pulled away causing her to moan in protest, "Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

He panted as he huffed a laugh, gazing into her eyes, "Not now Catherine... I respect you more than that."

Before she could respond, the elevator doors opened and he backed out of it smiling and reached to push the button to take her back up to her apartment. As he looked up into her eyes the doors began to close, "See ya Catherine." he stated as they completely closed.

* * *

><p>God if he kept teasing her like this shes going to go insane. She actually felt a little upset about it because she felt like he didn't want her.<p>

Respect? When two people care about each other and have traded sexual glances at each other for the past 5 years, without acting out their desires... wasn't that enough?

Maybe she was overreacting... maybe she had every right to feel this way. He sure didn't have 'respect' when he slammed her up against the wall or when he kissed her back or when... "Oh God!" she whispered to herself as she thought about him kissing her again.

The elevator dang and she walked out and towards her apartment. As she thought about it more and more, she wondered if this is all she would have with Vincent... not saying she _only _wanted sex from him, to her she wanted it to be special too, but the fact of the matter is she felt like he was only leading her on and she just can't handle that.

She knew in her heart that Vincent Keller was going to be hers all along and her feelings for him had only grew bigger as the years went by. Did she love him? Maybe... Falling for him was more like it and even more now that she has had the chance to finally get to him better and be around him on these dates...

But they wasn't together, were they? It was just too soon to really tell how they felt.

Besides, they didn't really have a label for each other, officially.

She sighed as she realized she had been standing at her door for far too long and she opened her door and went inside. But she didn't plan on going to bed, as a matter of fact she needed somebody to talk to... maybe even a drink to help clear her mind so she dressed in her other outfit that still laid onto the bed, touched up her make-up and put her hair up into a low ponytail on the left side.

* * *

><p>As Vincent nearly made it home, his phone began ringing, "Hello?"<p>

"Hey V, how are you?"

"JT Forbes... wow man, it's been ages. I'm doing good, and yourself?"

"Well I'm in the area and was hoping that maybe we could meet up and hang like we used to... I'll be at The Fizz in about 20 minutes or so if you want to just meet me there?" JT said excitedly which made Vincent laugh slightly. Then it hit him, "JT... did you say The Fizz?"

"Yeah, why?"

Vincent swallowed hard as he instantly thought of Catherine. Their dance popped up into his mind as well as their first kiss later that night after they had left the club.

"Okay... yeah. Just uhm, give me a few minutes to change."

* * *

><p>The music was more of a pop upbeat tempo tonight and Catherine walked in fierce as always. Guys heads turned instantly and the dance floor was filled with people, jumping and raising their hands as they got lost into the music.<p>

Strobe lights beamed to the beat and the bar seemed pretty busy with a bunch of loner men who were desperate to get lucky.

Catherine sat down in one of the stools and sighed when Zeke approached her, "Where's your boyfriend?" he said with a smile as he sat next to her.

She rolled her eyes and cocked her head towards him, "Vincent is not my boyfriend. He's... he's just a friend and my boss at the bank." she then turned her attention towards Joe, Tess' boyfriend for 3 years" Chandler, Chandler, Chandler... what brings you in tonight?"

"Can a girl not get a drink?" she shot back with a smile, "Ugh, give me the strongest thing you got and I need Tess if she's not too busy."

"Coming up..." he turned his head momentarily to his right, "Hey... yo, Tess! Cat's here!"

Zeke seemed annoyed when another guy sat down next to Catherine smiling at her so he walked off. The guy was a tad short and wore glasses, yet leather made him look amazingly handsome. Cat took notice in him right away, but she knew that he wasn't her type... again, another guy that just wasn't Vincent Keller.

"Hi... I'm JT." the short adorable man stated as he held his hand out.

Catherine turned her head fully to look him in the eye as she extended her hand, "Hi, not interested." she shot back.

JT nodded with a smile, "Ouch."

"No offense." she shot back as Joe sat her down a beer draft and a shot.

JT licked his lips, "None taken... say, you wouldn't have seen a tall, built guy around here would ya?"

She dropped her shot glass down into her beer draft as she chugged some of it down, "You will have to be a little more specific... a lot of the guys here are tall and pretty built."

"Well he has short brown hair, brown eyes... depending on who hes around, a little shy?"

Catherine's heart stopped... could he have been talking about Vincent?

"Name?" she asked as she chugged down the rest of her beer/shot.

Before JT could respond, Tess walked over and motioned for Catherine to walk to the back of the bar... "Rain-check?" Catherine started as she stood, "and the names Cat by the way." she smiled as she walked off.

The women walked back to the back of the room as Vincent made his way to the bar. He noticed JT staring off towards the back and football slapped JT on the back.

"Vincent... my man!" he stood and pulled his friend in for a brief hug as Vincent called him out on his gaze, "Was you waiting for somebody else?"

"What?" JT asked in a laugh.

Vincent chuckled, "You were staring in the back as if you were waiting on someone."

"Oh, no. I was just... well... I was watching a really hot girl walk back there is all." JT said as his cheeks turned red.

Vincent patted him on the back, "Well you talked to her I hope? Wouldn't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life... it would be good for you to get laid for once." he laughed as JT rolled his eyes at him, mocking his laugh.

* * *

><p>"Tess, I don't know why I am even upset. I mean this was only the second date..." Catherine said as Tess poured them another shot.<p>

"Cat, it is normal to be upset about it... you feel rejected and nobody can stand rejection..."

Catherine slug her head back and slammed her glass down, "But we pretty much have known each other for 5 years... can you imagine how sexually frustrated I am right now? I have rejected every guy just so that I could be with Vincent. And it's not just the sex... I don't even know where were even headed. Are we just dating or are we more? Its so confusing and I feel so conflicted about it."

Tess poured another shot as she formed an 'O' with her mouth... "Be right back.. going to get another bottle."

"So what is her name? Did you even get that much?" Vincent asked his friend as JT's eyes directed towards Tess as she walked by.

Vincent nodded slowly, "Uh-huh... so Tess? That's who your crush is?"

"No... her friend actually... her name is Cat." JT stated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O.O Uhm... oops! Lol. I did it again... just know that I am totally going to torture you guys MWAHAHA! Sorry lol. Most of you already know that I am an evil cliffhanger bitch haha, I do this in almost every story I write... almost... maybe... perhaps... O.o anyways, what did yal think? I am truly enjoying this story and I hope you are too. I'm trying to stretch it out some but losing ideas -.- Okay, reviews are totally welcome... now that I have wrote to you, write to me and let me know what ya think. Please excuse any errors also. Thanks!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews! Again, I am truly enjoying this story as much as as you and I'm already up to 62 reviews in 3 chapters... DAYUM! Lol. Anyways, I hope you bare with me through this story. There will be some brief issues going on in this chapter and Catherine has to suffer loss in a huge way. NO VINCENT DOES NOT DIE! Haha... anyways, here's the next chapter.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty Pleasures: A Fantasy Come To Life<strong>_

_**PART 4**_

"Cat? As in Catherine?" Vincent asked hoping it wasn't the same one he was falling in love with. JT shrugged, "I don't know man. I just met her. All she said was that her name was Cat."

Vincent blinked as he looked down at the bar. Surely it wasn't his Catherine... Maybe another one? But how strange that it happened to be a Cat that was close to Tess.

* * *

><p>Catherine waited and waited for Tess to return when she decided to go check on her. As she walked to the door frame, she instantly hid behind the wall when she saw Vincent was there.<p>

"It's him." she whispered to herself when the realization of whom JT was talking about actually turned out to be _the _Vincent she started dating.

Her heart raced and she peeked around the corner to see if he was still there, "Shit!" she whispered in a loud whisper as she turned back against the wall that she was using for a shield.

Tess walked around the corner and huffed a laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from _him_!" Catherine whispered as she pointed at Vincent. Tess closed her eyes, pushing her lips together in a smile as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at me... I'm serious Tess! I don't want him to see me here."

"Why not?" Tess shot back, crossing her arms.

Catherine sighed, "Oh, I don't know..." she started in her best sarcastic tone, "Maybe it's because I threw myself at him and he rejected me... I don't know what to say to him... Jesus!"

Tess looked out towards Vincent then back to Catherine, "You know what you need to do?"

"What?"

Tess bit her lip, "You need to get laid." and the bartender walked off rolling her eyes. Catherine grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't..." she said pulling her friend back behind the wall, "Your not going anywhere until you give me advice on what to do here..."

Tess sighed, "Just go tell him to have sex with you."

"Ugh, dammit Tess... really?"

"It works for me and Joe..."

"Shut up... I do NOT want to hear about your sex life with Joe... Maybe it isn't so bad after-all to just wait for the right moment. Patience will just have to be added into my dictionary." she said as she sighed and smiled, "But for now, I am going to just have fun while I can and just enjoy myself with Vincent." Catherine stated as she walked out behind the bar and beside Joe.

She glanced at Vincent briefly then back to Joe as she pulled his head down and whispered, "Change the music to something more like me, okay?"

He nodded as he walked over to the sound station, Catherine gazing directly at Vincent as she swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>JT leaned towards Vincent and whispered, "That's her."<p>

Vincent kept his eyes on Catherine as he whispered back, "That's my girlfriend."

JT spun to face him, "Well why didn't you say something? I totally wouldn't have even thought of it if I had know she was taken, especially by my best friend."

"You didn't know JT, and I didn't realize it was the same Cat until now."

* * *

><p>The beat of the drums shook the floor as the song became louder and louder. The song 'Til The Dawn' by Drew Sidora started to play and everybody started to cheer as they all started to dance in sync. Catherine made her way out from behind the bar and turned as she back up into the crowd.<p>

Vincent half way grinned as he stood and shrugged his coat off, following Catherine into the sea of bodies gyrating all over the place. Catherine took out the hair tie, releasing her hair to flow freely as she began dancing.

Vincent was still pushing his way through the crowd when Zeke approached Catherine, grabbing her wrist forcefully. She turned in shock of the pain in her wrist, "Let.. me go." she said in warning as she yanked her hand away and continued to dance.

Zeke wasn't having it... he was tired of Catherine rejecting him. He grabbed her hips while they swayed and ground against her sexually. She spun around slapping him in the face, "Stop it Zeke!" that only angered him more and when he swung his hand back to slap her, Vincent came up from behind him and grabbed his wrist pulling it behind his back and pulled his hand up to where Zeke's fingers touched his own neck. Zeke grunted in pain as Vincent growled in his ear, "She doesn't want you rubbing on her like that." he pulled even harder, causing Zeke to shriek in pain again, "When Catherine is upset, I'm upset..."

"Oh so your her bodyguard now?" Zeke hissed in pain.

"No... try boyfriend. Now, you can either walk away or be carried out in a body bag and I'm pretty sure a guy like you with the common sense you have would prefer walking out alive." he released his grip on Zeke and Zeke took off rubbing his wrist. As he turned to Catherine he said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you... boyfriend? So I'm your girlfriend now?" she smirked with a raised brow.

He smiled as he placed his hands on her hips, "Well, I...I'd like you to be..." he became nervous suddenly, "But only if you want me to be your boyfriend..." he rambled, "and if you want to be my girlfriend... or maybe it's too soon?"

She shut him up by placing her lips to his as a slow song began to play. Their kiss was more heated than ever before. Vincent placed his right hand onto her hip, his left on the small of her back, pushing her body into his as his other hand squeezed her hip.

She grabbed a fist full of hair gently as she tried to be as close as possible to him. They swayed to the music and continued to kiss as Vincent's right hand slid down to her bottom, squeezing it.

She pulled away and whispered, "My place?"

"Totally" he panted in his low, sensual tone.

She turned walking towards the exit as she grabbed his hand and locked their fingers together. While walking, Vincent texted JT to apologize for the sudden leave.

But this was a night that had been longing to happen between them...

Tonight, their fantasies would be conducted in levels that no one would be able to handle. Tonight, sex would be sex and making love would have a whole new meaning to it.

This was 5 years worth of lust... passion... and pure sexual tension ready to explode.

* * *

><p>As Vincent pulled the car to a complete stop in front of Catherine's apartment building and shut off the car, they both jumped out and ran inside.<p>

They waited hand in hand for the elevator to arrive and as soon as the doors opened, Catherine shoved Vincent inside and pushed the button to close the doors to the elevator.

Once the doors closed, she jumped up into his arms, hooking her legs on his hips as their lips connected in a heated frenzy of their tongues attacking each others and Catherine rolled her hips against Vincent's now growing manhood.

He slammed her up against the elevator wall as a moan escaped his lips and echoed in her mouth, "I've always wanted to do that to you." he whispered as his eyes locked with hers.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to do that to me." she whispered back as their mouths connected again.

He thrust his hips against her as he grabbed her neck and sucked it, planting wet heated kisses in between.

She pulled his hair, bringing his head back up to kiss him again and the elevator dung, causing them to frantically pull themselves together just in case somebody was waiting on the ride to go down.

Catherine laughed slightly and pointed towards his bulging pants as an old woman walked inside the elevator and they walked out.

Vincent blushed but burst out laughing once the elevator closed behind them. She had issues unlocking her door due to Vincent coming up from behind her and he pushed the fabric of her shirt up, exposing her stomach and he groaned when he felt the softness of her skin.

She leaned her head back against him as she closed her eyes savoring his touch and as she opened her eyes she finally unlocked the door and opened it backing up inside with Vincent's mouth attached to hers. He used his foot to close the door behind them as he continued to ravage her mouth with his.

As the kiss became more heated her phone started to ring. They ignored it at first, but after the 5th call, Catherine pulled away from his lips with a smack and sighed in frustration as she answered it, "Hello?" her voice was a little dry from all of the kissing as she answered.

"Catherine? It's dad... I need you to come home. It's your mother...she's dead... she was shot." Thomas said in sobs of sadness.

Catherine turned around and faced Vincent with tear stained eyes as she agreed to take the first flight to New Jersey. As she hung up the phone she paused as she stared at a photo of her and her mother then she ran in her room and started to pack.

Vincent ran in behind her, "What's wrong... Catherine..."

"I can't right now Vincent, I'm sorry. I have to leave... I have to go... I have to …."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, "Catherine, slow down... what happened?"

She turned away as her body slowly shut down and she slumped into the floor, leaning back against the bed, "Vincent... my mother is dead." she said in sobs as she looked up at him she continued, "She was killed."

Vincent didn't know what to say... all he knew to do was kneel and pull her into his arms and comfort her, "I'm so sorry Catherine."

"I need to be alone..." she sobbed lightly pushing him away, "I need time to myself."

Vincent nodded as he clenched his jaw, "I understand... Just know that if you need me, call me okay?"

She nodded as he stood and walked away hesitantly. Once he left, Catherine burst into more tears.

* * *

><p>When she finally arrived into New Jersey, she didn't waist any time in getting to her father. She told the cab driver the address and told him it was urgent that she get there immediately.<p>

As the car stopped in front of a 2-story brick home, she threw the money at the driver and ran to the door of the house.

It swung open and Thomas took Catherine into his arms and cried with her. She slid down to the floor as the realization of her mother truly being gone forever set in. Oddly enough, she had hoped that all of this was just a nightmare and that she would walk inside her parents house and her mother would be standing there with her arms open to hug her.

Everything was falling apart and Catherine knew that she couldn't leave her father alone.

* * *

><p>A couple of days had past and Catherine sat in her room staring at the wall full of photos of her and her mother. Every now and then a tear would slowly slide down her cheeks and she would instantly wipe them away.<p>

Thomas walked to the door and sighed as he too sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the photos, "She was amazing, wasn't she?" he said in more of a statement rather than a question.

She nodded as she looked down at her hands then stood, "I don't know if I can do this dad."

"How do you think I feel? It's not easy Catherine, death never is. I need you there as well as you need me. We will get through this eventually, and hopefully together."

Catherine's lip quivered as two more tears fell down her face. She sucked in a deep breath as she licked her lips, "I have a few more things I need to do and I will meet you at the car." she said giving her father's hand a squeeze.

He left the room and she sat down at her old vanity mirror desk. She pulled her hair up into a low pony tail and she didn't take the time to put any make-up on... I mean what would the point be? It would only melt away onto her face as she knew that this was not the end of her tears.

She sighed as she put in a pair of diamond stud earrings and grabbed her coat to leave.

The service was a good one. The graveyard was filled with friends, family... co-workers, etc.

Vanessa Chandler was very well known and she had helped the community by opening up a dance studio for kids to come to in order to keep them away from the rough life of a thug.

Thomas rubbed his daughters shoulder as he placed a light kiss on top of her head. More tears flooded her eyes as she stared at the coffin that hovered over a huge hole in the ground. She felt like her mother was just stripped away from her. Shot because of what? Why did she have to die?

"I'll walk home dad just go on to the house and try to eat and enjoy the family while there here. I am just not ready to leave yet."

He nodded as he wrapped his coat around her body and kissed her cheek.

Once he left Catherine sat in one of the chairs, staring at her mothers picture.

She didn't know what to do or what to say... she felt overwhelmed and all she could do was burst into tears.

She stood as she whispered an 'I love you' for the last time to her mother and as she turned, her facial expression was if she had seen a ghost.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" she asked as she walked towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he possibly could, "I had to see you... Make sure that you were okay."

She faked a smile, "You didn't have to come all the way out here... you shouldn't have actually." There was a brief pause between them and then Catherine continued, "I'm not coming back to New York."

His jaw clenched and his heart ached at her words.

"I just can't leave my father here alone after losing my mom. It is going to be so hard on him..." she looked into his eyes waiting for his response.

She continued when he didn't, "All of my life I had been my mom's person... Of course I was an only child so I was spoiled greatly and then..." she trailed off as more tears fell down her face. She wiped them away as she continued, "She was stripped away from me... from my dad. Vincent... I just don't know what to do anymore... I don't know how I will even function."

"Catherine... I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything... and I doubt anything you say will change my mind. I have to do this... I have to stay here." she interrupted.

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face, bending her neck enough so that she was looking directly at him, "No... let me finish. I understand that you need to stay here and deal with the loss and help your dad..."

"Yes, I need to make sure he stays fine. I don't want him to feel like he has to lean on alcohol or drugs through this... I want him to lean on me." she interrupted again as she pulled away from his hold and walked a few inches away.

"Catherine, I... I love you..." she turned to face him with glossy tear stained eyes. This time it wasn't because of her mom but because of what he had said.

"I want you to be a part of my life and I know this is not exactly the right time for this type of conversation, but I think I am falling in love with you... That's why I am here and..." he wrapped his arms around her waist as she continued to stare at him speechless, "...and that's why I'll stay here with you... only if that is want too."

Her heart literally felt like it was going to beat completely out of her chest. '_He loves me?' _she thought, '_No... in love with me?'_

"Catherine, please say something..." he said as he searched her eyes for answers. Something. _'Please God let her love me!' _he thought.

Her mouth opened but the words wouldn't come out. Only the sounds of occasional struggling stutters from being literally speechless. She knew what she wanted to say but just couldn't say it.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I came here during this difficult time to tell you all of this. I should have never of imposed on you and I will give you some time to think about it. Just call me when your ready... Deep down I know you love me too, but until you know that for sure in your own heart... I will have to go back to New York."

He placed a kiss onto her cheek, raising up to get lost into her emeralds one last time before walking away, "I'll see ya soon Catherine, and again, I'm sorry if I hurt you with my feelings or made you feel obligated to come back to me. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can just call me and I promise I will be here."

He pecked her lips with his and Catherine closed her eyes with saddened furrowed brows. As he backed up he cleared his throat and smiled. He left and Catherine kept telling herself to go after him... to stop him from leaving. But instead she walked back to her mother's grave and sat back down and cried into her hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**DUN dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! So readers, tell me how Catherine feels? What was she thinking the whole time when he told her he loved her? Hmmmmm?! And I will go ahead and say that no she will not leave her grieving father for Vincent right now. She truly does need to be their for him. Anyways, what'd ya think? Let me know in the box below... reviews are welcome!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty Pleasures – A Fantasy Come To Life<strong>_

_**PART 5**_

A month had passed since Vincent left Catherine to ponder about their relationship. Things had become better for her as far as healing went since her mother passed away, but she was still having problems with her father.

He thought that he would have been able to handle things better than this... moved on a little by now but he actually became worse.

* * *

><p>Catherine's fears of her father becoming an alcoholic, became reality and she struggled to help him stop... she was actually feeling conflicted about the whole situation.<p>

She worried about her father and didn't want him to drink but he became a very ill minded man when she refused to go out and buy it for him, so instead of fighting, she caved.

She needed time for herself... to get away from her father a little while and when he passed out on the couch, she took away the half empty bottle of Jack and covered him up with a throw blanket. She decided she wanted to go a tad back into her past where all of the great memories of her and her mother were shared... the only place she could think of was back at the dance studio that her mother own.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, Catherine wiggled the key in until it clicked allowing her to open the door. It still had the same smell from years ago and she flipped on the light and felt home instantly.<p>

She walked over to the thermostat and turned the heat on as she pulled off her coat and placed it on the desk where her mother had different types of music to dance to.

Catherine scanned the tapes and CD's and finally spotted the one that she loved most.

It was a remix like tape of only music that consisted of various instruments. She placed it in the CD player and ran back into the back of the room to change her clothes to be more comfortable.

When she walked back in, she turned on the music which started out in just Violin at a fast pace, then drums shook the floor beneath her feet as she started dancing in routine.

She spun and brought her left hand to her right hip, her right hand to her left hip and rolled her hips just like her mother had shown her.

Then she jumped and spun mid air, sliding across the floor on her knees as she got into a crab like position, which was sexy, and ran her hand through her hair as she rolled her hips again.

As she danced, she thought back to when her mother taught her most of the moves she knew...

Then to her father's drinking...

She danced as hard as she could... like she never had before in her life... shedding away all of the pain she held in her heart...

Then there was the memory of Vincent and how he slammed her against the wall of the elevator...

The music kept her feet going as she bent down and slung her hair back as she stood again, rolling her hips again.

She thought back to when Vincent told her he loved her and her body froze, the music still playing in the background.

She blinked repeatedly as she walked up to the player and shut it off and sat into a chair. Her breathing was off and she panted, trying to catch her breath as she heard a clearing of throat from behind her.

"Zach?" she asked almost in shock as the man bit his bottom lip, "God, how I've missed you Cat..."

* * *

><p>Vincent arrived home from a slow day at work. He didn't waist any time changing his clothes as he prepared to head to The Fizz like he had been for the last week. He poured his heart out to the one he truly loved from the very moment he met her, and yet he still heard nothing back from her... not even a <em>'Hi, how you doing?<em>'

He was worried about her, but gave her, her space. He knew that eventually she would come back... she had to.

Then again, maybe she doesn't love him after-all. Maybe she really didn't want to be with him...

And that would mean that he read all the signs wrong.

As he arrived at the club, he instantly sat down at the bar and Tess, nor Joe had to ask what he wanted... Vincent became a regular these days.

Tess felt so bad for him that he was just hopelessly waiting for Catherine. She knew deep down that Catherine wasn't coming back... I mean hell, _she, herself, _didn't hear anything from Catherine.

She wanted to comfort him though because she too knew what it felt like without Cat being around.

"The usual?" she asked softly, wiping a glass dry.

He nodded, not saying a word as he laid his forehead against his arms on the bar.

She grabbed a beer draft and a shot of their strongest whiskey and placed down onto the bar. He looked up and dropped the shot down into the beer and sipped it.

"You should really go see her, ya know... It's been..."

"Tess, thank you but I'm fine, really..." he interrupted as he took another drink.

She crossed her arms, "Look, I'm only trying to help you out. I hate seeing you this way."

"Well, I. Don't. Need... your help... and like I said, I'm fine." he said hatefully.

She mumbled under her breath as she wiped the bar down.

"What?" he asked.

"Why must you go through all of the trouble in being here if your fine? All of the customers that sit all night at my bar, are not fine. I have seen and heard it all at this very counter as I pour them drinks to somewhat help take away their pain. Well, you know what? It don't help, it only makes matters worse. Then come morning, you start the process all over again. So tell me are you _really_ fine? Or are you just another worthless drunk that can't take a step towards what they really want?"

He was stunned by her speech but scoffed it off like it was nothing and chugged down the rest of his drink, "I'm fine... and if you want to help me, then get me another drink.

Tess slammed down her hands onto the bar causing him look up at her, "Get up..."

He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I said get up."

He did and Tess talked to Joe briefly before grabbing her coat and they walked out.

"I'm taking you home..." she said as she sat into her car.

"Well, well, well Tess... I didn't know that one night stands were in your nature." he said sarcastically as he leaned the seat back and closed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so flattered that you would think that I would sleep with you. Your an ass." she started driving, "Actually your going to get a cold shower, sober up and then I'm taking you to the airport. Your going to see her if I have to sedate you myself to get you onto that plane."

"Look Tess, please... let her have more time to think about what she wants. If I don't hear from her by tomorrow, then I promise I will take the first flight out to New Jersey. But til then, I'll shower and sleep off my high." Vincent said more to himself than to Tess.

She sighed and nodded and stay quiet the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>"Catherine Chandler... how nice to see you after all of these years." Zach stated with a smile as they hugged, "How are you?"<p>

She swung her head forward and tied her hair up into a messy bun as she grabbed her coat and keys, "Well considering the circumstances, not as bad as I thought. What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard about your mom and I remembered hearing that you were in the area so when I headed towards your place I saw you stop by here."

She twisted her hands against each other in nervousness as she looked down to the floor, "I guess I better lock the place up." and she walked past him and started turning off the lights and even the heater.

He still didn't leave. He leaned up against the door frame and watched her every move.

"What?"

He sighed. "Catherine... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go grab a coffee? Maybe catch up from where we left off?"

Catherine thought about it and honestly Vincent ran through her mind. She missed him and wanted to talk to him but she didn't know what she would say.

Zach was an ex-boyfriend of Catherine's from high school and back then he was pretty mean to her.

"Actually Zach... I'll have to take a rain-check on that. I have to cal..."

"Come on Cat... just one simple cup of coffee is all I'm asking. Nothing more, nothing less." Zach pleaded.

She cocked her head to the side and sighed as she shut and locked the studio door, "Alright, fine. But only one coffee and I have to get home before it's too late and check in on someone."

They walked out, Zach placing his arm around her shoulders and they headed for the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Catherine burst through the door at her parents and shut and locked the door.<p>

She ran up the stairs like a teenager and shut her door. She threw her stuff down and pulled out her phone. She dialed Vincent's number and waited to hear his voice... but instead she got his voice mail.

She called again, but no answer.

She tossed her phone onto the bed and threw herself back onto the bed as well. She sighed as she stared at the ceiling thinking as Vincent's words of confessing his love for her replayed in her mind.

She wished she would have said something sooner... she hopes he understands.

* * *

><p>The next day Catherine woke up and grabbed her phone to see if Vincent had called... turned out he had called about 5 minutes before she got up.<p>

She called back and her heart raced as she waited again for him to answer, "Hello?"

She melted to the sound of his voice... it had truly been an awful long time, "Catherine?"

"Yes... hi." she said in a rush.

She heard him sigh, and could sense his smile through the phone, "How are you? Are you... okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Uhm... and you?" she asked.

"God it's so good to hear your voice again..." he stated in a sigh of relief, "I've missed you Catherine."

"I miss you too Vincent... and I was wondering if maybe we could talk? In person?... Maybe this weekend?"

"I would love that actually. How's Saturday?" he asked.

She smiled as butterflies formed into her stomach, "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>As Saturday came, Vincent just couldn't wait any longer. He just had to see her!<p>

A million of things ran through his mind...

He wondered if she would be upset or thrilled to see him...

God, he missed her and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again.

Once the plane landed he waved for a cab and handed the driver the address he wrote down that Catherine gave to him, and took a deep breath as the car pulled out onto the road.

* * *

><p>Catherine was teaching a ballet class for children 10 and under. She found the studio a place of peace since her mother passed away and decided to continue on her mother's path.<p>

"5...6...5, 6, 7, 8..." she said with a clap in between. The Mozart-like music played as the tiny dancers did their routine. Catherine walked around observing the girls and stopped briefly to assist if need be.

Zach appeared and leaned against the door frame, in awe of Catherine as she did step-by-step each dance move for the children.

"Good job Leah... Nice pleeay Summer..." she said as she walked around clapping in tempo with the music.

She looked up and saw Zach standing there and halfway grinned, "Alright girls, take 5 then were going to start with the jazz session."

She walked up to Zach and crossed her arms, "What are you doing here?"

He placed his hands on his chest, "Your breaking my heart..." he smiled, "I came by to see you. To see how things were going here."

"Good... I'm good..." she said as she turned her head to check on the girls, then back to Zach.

"Uhm, are you busy after?" he asked hopeful.

She nodded, "Actually I have some one coming to see me as soon as I'm done here. Sorry."

"Ah... so she has a boyfriend..."

"Yes... something like that." she stated, "I have to finish up class. You should probably go."

He nodded at first then bent his head down and kissed Catherine.

* * *

><p>Vincent witnessed the kiss and waisted no time leaving. He knew this all had to be too good to be true. This was all just a mistake, so he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Catherine pushed Zach off of her and whispered, "What are you doing?"<p>

"This..." he said as he leaned in again. This time Catherine pushed him back, "I think you need to leave... and don't come back either."

"I thought that since we had been hanging out..." he started.

"No Zach, you had all of this mistaken. I am in love with somebody else."

Was that a confession? Did she really just verbally admit that she was in love with Vincent?

Either way it felt good to say it... because it was true.

Catherine Chandler was in love with Vincent Keller.

* * *

><p>After class, she sat on the steps in front of the studio building waiting for Vincent. She checked her watch and sighed in frustration.<p>

She dialed his number but no answer.

'_This guy is totally difficult to love.' _she thought to herself as she dialed his number again. Still, she received his voice mail.

After 2 hours of waiting and several calls to Vincent's voice mail, Catherine gave up and called for a cab.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, her father stopped her in the living room, "Catherine? Can we talk?"<p>

She really didn't want to go back out again just for booze so she sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms, "What is it?"

"Come sit... Please?"

She did and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I stumbled upon a photo album today."

"Dad..."

"No, please... listen to me..." she licked her lips as she fought back the tears.

"Catherine I... I haven't been the father you needed during this time of grief. I should have been there for you instead of you being there for me..."

"Dad, it's fine..." she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "You and mom shared many years together. I totally understand."

"No... you don't. When I found that photo album today, I saw a family that was happy once... a man holding his girls close with loving arms..." he stood as he continued, "I then looked into the mirror and couldn't recognize myself anymore. That man in the photo was completely gone and I realized that instead of being hard on you and asking you to buy me alcohol was wrong... I should have been the strong one but instead it was you who was strong the whole time."

"Dad.."

"Catherine I am so sorry I failed you and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

She smiled as she stood and hugged her father, "You can start by pouring out every bottle of alcohol in this house." she proposed.

He hugged her tighter and said, "I'm going to rehab to get clean. I promise I will be the father you once knew when I come out. I will be gone for 60 days, but I need to do this, not only for you but for me... and your mother."

They hugged again then sat down and pulled out the photo album as they talked about the time they shared with Vanessa. This time they had smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

The club was empty and almost time to fully open for the night when Tess heard a knock on the door. She saw Vincent and pointed at the closed sign hanging in the door and he lipped 'please' through the glass door.

She sighed in annoyance as she unlocked the door and opened it. Vincent walked past her with puffy eyes and they were bloodshot and red, "Oh, Vincent... what happened this time?"

"Nothing happened... it's over." he said as he sniffed.

Tess grabbed a bottle of Jack and poured them both a shot, "Spill. What happened Vincent. I know you went to New Jersey, and your here instead of there with her, crying... so what's up?"

He scoffed a fake laugh as he drank the shot and slammed the glass down, "She doesn't love me like I had thought. She has somebody already in her life... pour."

Tess poured them another one, "Wow... I can't believe she would do that. Why would she call you to go all the way there to just dump you? It doesn't make sense."

"I uhm... I didn't talk to her... I saw it for myself... she was kissing another guy." he slung his head back and drunk the shot.

"If you talk to her, don't tell her that I know about it, okay?" he said as he stood and walked out of the club.

He arrived back to his place and was shocked to see Catherine standing there waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>**O.O …... So what did ya think? And what do you think will happen next? I already know because I have already written the next chapter lol. But, I am giving you all time to process this chapter first MWAHAHA! Anyways, reviews are welcome! Love you guys!**<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY BORROWING THEM****

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So I had this chapter already written and when I read it, I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guilty Pleasures – A Fantasy Come To Life<strong>_

_**PART 6**_

Vincent rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things, but once his eyes opened again she was still standing there.

He stuck his key in the door to unlock it, "I uhm... I wasn't expecting to see you here." he said as he pushed open the door. His eyes traveled up her body and to her eyes as she struggled to find the words to say. She turned her head, then looked down at her hands as he spoke, "You uh, wanna come in?"

She looked up and forced a smile, "I'd like that." is all she knew to say. She was so lost, unable to truly understand why Vincent had a sudden change of heart. At one moment he loved her, the next he completely avoided her. And then the look in his eyes now... they were heart breaking, almost as if he had been suffering a great loss.

She just didn't know how to ask him why... she wondered if maybe he had found someone else.

They walked inside, Vincent closing the door followed by pulling off his coat, "Can I get you something? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"No, no thank you. I'm fine." she softly spoke, removing her own jacket.

"Of course you are." he said as he walked past her to grab himself a beer. Catherine took in the surroundings, "Uhm, excuse the mess. I have been busy with work lately and haven't had time to really clean up much." he spoke as she noticed the large amounts of empty beer bottles laying around.

She turned to face him, "Are you okay?" he froze to her choice of words then shut the fridge door back before opening his beer, "Never been better." he huffed, leaning against the counter as he took a drink of the beverage at hand, "And you?"

"Vincent I uh... I came here because you haven't returned any of my calls..." she said calmly, looking into his eyes for any reaction, "Saturday, I... I waited for you..." he leaned forward on the kitchen island, both palms laid flat onto the counter on both sides of his unfinished beer. His jaw clenched as she continued, "...and you never showed." He sighed, bringing his head down some as he nodded and pushed himself off the counter and grabbed his beer. He took a drink as he walked past her, only then she reached a hand out and touched his arm. He spun around, "Oh, I was there..." he said a little more angry than he wanted to, "I saw you with your new boyfriend too."

Catherine instantly froze. He saw the kiss, "Vincent, I can explain. Zach, he..."

"Oh, so he has a name..." he stared into her eyes then back down as the bottle connected with his lips.. he took a drink then looked back up with an angry smile, "Awesome." he whispered angrily, faking a smile in frustration...

"He kissed me, yes. But I..." she started.

"You don't have to explain any thing to me Catherine... We are not together, so kiss whoever you want." he said in his most defeated, soft tones. He felt like his heart was nearly ripped completely out of his chest when he saw her with Zach. He made a trip all of the way out to New Jersey, confessing his true feelings to her... then the moment he thought that she too felt the same, he returned back to New Jersey to find her kissing another man.

Her eyes began to water at how hurt he looked. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and just say the words that she had been wanting to say to him... no, she _needed_ to tell him how she felt. How the entire time she was in New Jersey, grieving her mother... she found comfort in thinking about him. How when the sun came up, she cringed, realizing that he was no where near. She tried to call him, but admitting her feelings over the phone wasn't good enough for her. She had to tell him in person, "Vincent..." she moved closer to him as the tears started to fall. She cupped his face, and he pulled away from her, "I know that your hurt and I am so sorry that you walked into that. I never meant..."

"For me to see it?" he questioned with heart broken eyes.

"Yes. But it was all unexpected. I didn't even know he was going to do that." she stated, searching his eyes for hope that he still loved her. Actually she knew he did... else he wouldn't be hurting right now.

He didn't say anything, only brought the beer back up to take another drink. She yanked it from him and tossed it in the trash, "Your killing yourself Vincent! Beer bottles laying all over the place... and I'm sure if I called Betty at the office, she could verify that you weren't there. What is wrong with you? I came here to tell you how hard it was for me to watch you walk away the day of my mother's funeral... I screamed at myself, my heart screamed at you to come back but the words never surfaced. Don't think for one moment that it wasn't hard for me, because the fact of the matter is that I dreamt of you every single night. I've wanted you for 5 years... needed you the past month... and then I return to you to say that I am crazy about you, only to find that you have been doing the exact same thing my father has done for the past month!"

Vincent was stunned. He didn't know what to say...

Her lip quivered and she faked a smile, "I know I have made mistakes in my life... most I can say that I am not proud of... but I will not say that I regret ever loving you like I do." with that she grabbed her coat and headed for the door. He stood there still frozen as she faced him once more, "If you had stood there a bit longer... you would have seen that I had pushed Zach away... Clearly you need some time to think, because obviously I am not wanted here right now. You know how to reach me." and she left, shutting the door with a loud thud.

* * *

><p>Vincent knew he screwed up. He knew that letting her walk out that door was the biggest mistake of his life. She loved him... and he loved her.<p>

He couldn't let her get away. Not this time! Not ever again!

He ran for his bedroom and changed his clothes, grabbing the already packed bags he had packed the last time he went to New Jersey. He never unpacked it.

He ran back into the kitchen, grabbing his coat and keys before running out the door.

He hoped that she was still near. He hoped that he could catch her in time before she left for good.

As he drove through the city, heading towards The Fizz, he came up to a traffic jam and instantly felt defeated. He's lost her, he just knows it.

But a tiny little voice in his head told him to run...

Run like hell to the club...

* * *

><p>He jumped out of his car and ran down the street, refusing to give up no matter what he had to do. He made it to the club and ran inside, causing heads to turn in curiosity as to why a man would run into the club as if he was a criminal running from the law. He stopped and tried to slow his breathing then approached the bar to Tess, "Where is she?"<p>

"I'm sorry... Who?" Tess said in anger, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

He sighed, "Tess, please. Where's Catherine?"

She rolled her eyes as she continued to dry a glass when his right hand touched hers and he looked at her with sorrow eyes, "Please..."

She sighed again, sitting the glass down onto the bar and grabbing her coat. She walked around the bar and signaled towards Joe that she would be back. Vincent looked confused, but had the feeling that Tess was about to kick him out so he headed for the door, Tess close behind him.

"Come on..." she said passing him up walking towards her car, "I'll give you a ride to the airport. She left about 10 minutes ago to return to Jersey, so if we go now, you might make it in time. But don't tell her I told you. Whatever happened between your two, she seemed pretty upset."

He blinked back a few tears as his body came to a halt.

"Well come on!" she shouted getting inside her car. He jumped in and began pondering what he would say to Catherine.

* * *

><p>As they arrived, he jumped out of the car and ran inside. He jumped in and out of pedestrian traffic through the whole airport, looking up to see which flight she was on. He prayed the whole time that he wasn't too late.<p>

He stopped, feeling lost amongst the crowd when he finally caught glimpse of her headed for the terminal.

He ran...

Ran as fast as he could until the bones in his chest ached, but continued anyways, "Catherine!" he yelled, but it was obvious she didn't hear him. He continued to run when he heard the intercom announce the flights heading into New Jersey.

* * *

><p>As he made it to the terminal, they closed the door, "Wait!" he shouted and he finally stopped when they pushed him back.<p>

"I have to get onto that plane." he panted.

The woman cocked her head, "Not without a ticket."

He licked his lips, trying to control his breath, "Look, I don't have one but my girlfriend got onto that plane and..."

"I'm sorry Sir. I can't let you through without a ticket. Guess you will have to buy one and wait for the next flight out."

He placed his hands on both sides of his head, "Dammit!" he shouted as he threw his hands out and headed for the ticket desk.

He waited and waited and finally walked to the front of the line, "Listen I have to get into New Jersey by tonight before I'm too late."

"Aw, well how sad. Sir all of these people in the line have some where they have to be, just like you do. And, they all have to wait in line, just like you do. Now if you'll excuse me." the light voiced man said as he turned his attention back to the woman he was waiting on.

Vincent again felt like everything was getting in the way again. If only he had listened to her before jumping to conclusions, none of this would be happening right now.

He walked to the back of line and waited impatiently to buy himself a ticket.

* * *

><p>As morning came, Catherine was startled out of sleep by a knock on the door. She growled, not really wanting to get up, but finally slithered out of bed and headed for the door.<p>

She was surprised to see Zach had come back after what she had said to him, "I thought I told you to..."

"I came here to apologize, Cat. I don't know what came over me the other day and I wanted to let you know that." he handed her some flowers and she huffed a laugh, "Lillies? You remembered?"

"Of course I did. How could I forget?"he smiled.

Catherine instantly thought of Vincent and her smile faded into a frown as she handed the flowers back to Zach, "They're lovely Zach, honestly they are. But I can't accept them. Of course I accept your apology and I will be your friend, but I told you... I'm in love with someone else."

He nodded as he leaned against the door frame, "He must be something, huh? I must admit I'm jealous. But I am happy for you Cat, honestly I am."

"Thanks, Zach... she remembered she had a dance class to teach in an hour, "Uhm, I have to go but I guess I will see you around?"

"Actually I'm leaving today to head back to California, but I am glad that we hung out while I was here. Honestly, I hope that everything goes great for you." Zach stated as he started to back away from the house. Catherine waved and smiled as she returned inside of her father's home. She huffed a sigh and started the coffee pot before heading to the shower.

* * *

><p>Vincent had to wait out a delay and had just made it on the plane. In a way, he felt like all of this was a waist of time. He didn't know how Catherine would react to him showing up after their last encounter.<p>

All he could do was hope that she would forgive him and hopefully give him another chance.

Catherine dressed into her black spanky pants and 80s style, black belly top over her pink sports bra before heading out to the studio. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she did very light make-up. She had a class to teach and was running late as it was.

* * *

><p>As she arrived, she was about 20 minutes late. No one was there, but a note stood out to her that was taped to the door.<p>

She dropped her bag and pulled the note off the door, "Shit!" she whispered bringing the note down with her hand to her hip. It stated that the mothers of the girls had already been present and they had assumed that Catherine was ill when she didn't show up.

She forcefully yanked her bag up from the floor and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

She guess that since she was already here, she may as well do her own dancing... maybe it would help get Vincent Keller off of her mind... at least for a little while.

She wondered if maybe she should have stayed just a little while longer... maybe he saw the error of his ways?

"No way." she whispered to herself as she turned on the heater and grabbed a CD from the stack on the desk.

If he really wanted to be with her, why didn't he say something? Even she couldn't answer that.

But her feelings had not changed, despite their earlier encounter. She still loved him... that she knew at least.

She turned on the music and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Her body went into position as her eyes closed...

Then suddenly a pair of warm, yet strong hands encircled her waist along with a pair of familiar lips to her ear, "Keep your eyes closed." Vincent said in a low tone, causing her body to tremble by the heated breath.

She couldn't help it, her eyes burst open and he wasn't there. She knew her mind was playing tricks with her... Vincent would never come back here.

* * *

><p>He frantically ran off of the plane and into the airport. It was dark out, and lightening struck signaling a storm was nearby.<p>

He rented a car and got inside quickly, pulling out the address Tess wrote down to take him to her father's house.

He took a moment to think again of what to say.

_I'm a jerk... _

_Hey Catherine, I was in the neighborhood..._

_How are you?_

He thought of almost everything he knew to say, but nothing he came up with seemed good enough... he shrugged it off and pulled out, heading to go see Catherine.

* * *

><p>Catherine found her father's house pretty lonely without him there. She sat in the floor in front of the fire she built to warm the house before the storm and looked through photos while sipping on a glass of wine.<p>

Her hair was still wet from showering after her active day at the studio. She also changed into her red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top.

Even though she tried so hard to think about the memories of the people in the photos, her mind continuously went back to Vincent.

No matter what she did, or how hard she tried, Vincent just kept popping back up in her head.

The power went out, only leaving the light the fireplace brought into the living room and Catherine jumped up to grab a few candles for her bedroom.

The thunder roared viciously through the house as the rain began to pour and the lightening lit up the dark, night sky. Catherine wasn't afraid, just annoyed that the lights were out and she now had nothing to do but maybe read a book while she waited out the storm next to the warm fire in the living room.

She placed several lit candles into her bedroom before returning into the living room and before she could sit down, she heard a knock at the door, causing her to wonder.

_'Who would really be out in a storm like this?' _she thought to herself as she grabbed her glass of wine and sipped on it as she headed for the door.

She didn't know whom was really behind the door... but as soon as she opened it, her wine glass dropped to the floor and a pair of lips crushed against hers.

* * *

><p>The kiss seemed familiar, but she had to see <em>him<em> for herself to believe it. She pulled away, cupping his face as he backed their bodies up until she came in contact with a wall. She had no where else to go... couldn't move from being so shocked and Vincent crashed his lips against hers once again. That's all it took for her to jump up into his arms as her legs hooked around his soaked body.

He pulled her hair slightly to arch her neck and brought his lips against her wanting skin.

"Vincent." she moaned and he groaned in reaction as he kicked the door shut behind them. He carried her over in front of the fire and laid her down onto the plush, soft white rug.

He removed his shirt before hovering over her and connected their lips as she rolled her hips against him. He thrust back causing her to gasp a groan as she bit his ear.

He ripped her shirt off, exposing her breasts as he forced both of her hands above her head while he kissed on them.

How he longed to see them... ached to touch them... craved to taste them...

She arched her back, begging him in frantic breaths to give her what she craved for 5 years. He released her, lifting her hips to pull her pants down and he growled a moan as he took in how sexy looked laying there with the light of the fire that danced beside them.

His mouth devoured hers again as he rolled them over and sat up, gazing into her emeralds as his hands elegantly slid up her spine.

She rubbed her right hand up his chest and slid her fingers back down, sending chills through his body. She crawled more down his body, kissing his body along the way and he fisted a hand full of hair as her lips touched his most sensitive of spots near his hip.

She removed his soaked jeans then pulled off his boxers as he hooked his fingers around the thin fabric of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

He hooked his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her sex. His eyes trailed up to hers as he began devouring her bud with heated kisses and nibbles, laying back and bringing her to her knees and hovered over him.

He squeezed her bottom, taking both cheeks in each hand as he held her in place, continuing to do things that she hadn't dreamed of... taking her body to levels she had never been to.

He thrust his head up, nudging her sensitive bud with his nose as she cried and screamed out in ecstasy. Her hands went through his hair... gasping moans as she was driven completely off the cliff of sweet bliss.

He sat up again, gazing into her eyes... nose touching nose as he lifted her up and slid her down onto his erection.

She clung to him... hiding her face into the crook of his neck as he filled her fully.

He moved his hands to her hips pulling her up then he would thrust up as she came back down, and all over again.

She took control, pushing him back as she proceeded to lift herself up and down on him using her knees.

His eyebrows furrowed, as her movements became quicker.

She arched her back, placing her palms onto his legs as she rolled her hips frontwards then back.

He rolled them over, taking full control as he lifted her left leg, pulling it around his right hip so that he could thrust deeper.

She placed her hands onto his cheeks, pulling his head down and she kissed him softly...

Their lips parted... Enough to swallow each others breath as he began to move even slower... more loving with every thrust as his right hand caressed her body.

She gazed into his eyes... lacing her fingers with his hair as her hands hooked around the back of his head.

She caressed his cheek with her right hand and softly spoke, "I love you Vincent."

A single tear ran down his cheek as he placed his forehead against hers as he said lowly, "I am so in love with you."

She crushed her lips against his as she turned their bodies over once again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Yup letting the chapter end here lol. Excuse my errors, and sorry if it wasn't all that great. But I was pretty satisfied with it and hopefully you are too. So what did ya think? Let me know in the review box.**<strong>_


End file.
